Alagaësia
'''Alagaësia '''is een groot continent met verschillende klimaten en terreinen, het vormt het thuis voor verschillende volkeren zoals Mensen, Elfen, Dwergen, Urgals, Weerkatten en Draken. Een aantal van deze volkeren, bijvoorbeeld de Mensen en Urgals hebben niet altijd in Alagaësia geleefd, en zijn er dus later naartoe gekomen. __TOC__ Terrein Het terrein in Alagaësia varieerd. In het noorden is het bergachtig en bebost, het midden wordt voor het grootste deel beslagen door de Haradac Woestijn, zuidwest Alagaësia is redelijk vlak. Zuidoost Alagaësia echter, bestaat voornamelijk uit de indrukwekkende hoogten van de Beor Bergen. Het oostelijk deel van Alagaësia is vlak grasland. De kaart loopt niet helemaal door tot aan de oostelijke kust van het continent. Als dat wel het geval zou zijn dan zou volgens Christopher Paolini de afstand tussen de oost en west kust ongeveer even groot zijn als de afstand van kust tot kust in de Verenigde Staten. Bevolking De eersten die Alagaësia bewoonden waren dieren, Draken en Dwergen. Het Grijze Volk was ook een van de vroegere bewoners van Alagaësia, het is niet bekend of ze altijd in Alagaësia hebben gewoond of dat ze er later naartoe zijn getrokken. Later kwamen de Elven over de westelijke zee naar Alagaësia. In ''Domia Abr Wyrda ''schrijft Hesland De Monnik dat de Elven aankwamen vanuit Alalëa in het jaar 5217 na de creatie van Alagaësia, op de plek waar nu de stad Teirm nu ligt. Ze werden gevolgd door de Urgals en uiteindelijk ook door de Mensen die op zoek waren naar nieuw land. De Raz'zac volgden de Mensen maar werden in de Rijdersoorlog bijna uitgeroeid. Slechts 2 Raz'zac is het bestaan nog van bekend in de tijd van Eragon, zij werden beiden door Eragon vermoord. Galbatorix beweerd dat er nog Raz'zac eieren in zijn bezit bewaard zijn gebleven, het is niet bekend of dit waar is of niet. Naar schatting zijn er tussen de een en twee miljoen soorten wezens in Alagaësia met een bewustzijn. Bestuur Sinds de Rijdersoorlog werd het westelijk deel van Alagaësia bestuurd door Het Rijk, en het totalitaire bewind van Galbatorix. zuidwestelijk van Het Rijk bevind zich de kleine staat Surda, deze staat valt buiten Het Rijk omdat Galbatorix het niet als een bedreiging van zijn macht ziet. Later echter, bestrijden de legers van Het Rijk de strijdmacht van Surda en de Varden in De Slag Op De Brandende Vlakte. Beiden partijen verloren hierbij veel levens, toch kwamen Surda en de Varden als winnaars uit de strijd. Na de slag trokken de Varden verder in de richting van Feinster, Belatona en Aroughs, Dras-Leona en uiteindelijk Urû'baen waar ze de oorlog wonnen en daarmee beeindigden. Nasuada werd koningin en noemde Urû'baen Ilirea, de naam die de stad ooit van de Elven had gekregen. Ze gaf Feinster, Melian en Aroughs aan Surda, Teirm werd een onafhankelijke stadstaat. Zowel Surda als Teirm zweerden trouw aan Nasuada. Kaart * Klik op een locatie om de bijpassende pagina te openen Image:Alagaesia.jpg|Alagaësia desc none # #Please put the locations in alphabetical order! #Note that polygons must be declared FIRST!! # #Ploygon # poly 245 102 315 105 315 0 300 0 276 65 250 65 Du Weldenvarden poly 250 0 240 20 266 20 258 31 280 0 North Sea poly 226 32 200 49 199 62 212 72 238 40 254 29 255 29 258 32 North Sea poly 280 396 246 327 280 330 305 390 Tüdosten Lake # #Locations used in Polygon rect 365 90 425 0 Du Weldenvarden rect 462 82 562 36 Du Weldenvarden rect 620 135 698 114 Du Weldenvarden # #Normal # circle 288 445 10 Aberon rect 188 32 258 20 Alagaësia circle 624 82 10 Ardwen Meer circle 132 426 10 Aroughs circle 650 312 10 Az Ragni circle 512 415 10 Beartooth Rivier circle 74 400 12 Beirland circle 153 317 10 Belatona rect 500 480 660 425 Beor Bergen circle 282 200 10 Ossenrim circle 182 62 10 Carvahall circle 686 192 10 Ceris circle 238 50 10 Ceunon circle 222 386 10 Cithrí circle 472 460 10 Dalgon circle 180 125 10 Daret circle 164 410 10 Dauth circle 48 40 15 Doru Araeba circle 172 276 10 Dras-Leona circle 700 255 10 Edda Rivier circle 705 165 15 Eldor Meer circle 447 37 10 Ellesméra circle 60 398 10 Eoam circle 136 366 10 Feinster circle 164 137 10 Fläm Meer circle 267 324 10 Furnost circle 660 105 10 Gaena Rivier circle 680 448 10 Galfni circle 252 148 10 Gil'ead rect 315 315 545 160 Hadarac Woestijn circle 713 267 10 Hedarth circle 187 290 10 Helgrind circle 638 200 10 Ília Fëon rect 35 444 50 412 Illium circle 258 132 15 Isenstar Meer circle 394 420 10 Orthíad circle 161 375 10 Jiet Rivier circle 463 95 10 Kirtan circle 102 250 10 Kuasta circle 150 280 15 Leona Meer circle 275 420 10 Lithgow circle 194 347 10 Melian circle 576 42 10 Nädindel circle 104 97 10 Narda circle 95 396 10 Nía circle 218 116 10 Ninor Rivier circle 322 55 10 Osilon circle 84 444 10 Parlim circle 296 397 10 Petrøvya circle 308 222 10 Ramr Rivier circle 260 468 10 Reavstone circle 650 20 10 Röna Meer circle 82 195 15 Haaientand circle 607 88 10 Sílthrim circle 245 415 25 Surda circle 588 373 10 Tarnag circle 113 177 10 Teirm rect 188 255 250 160 Het Rijk rect 215 340 240 280 Het Rijk rect 0 375 65 165 De Zee rect 94 337 126 261 Het Schild rect 110 160 145 72 Het Schild circle 170 75 10 Therinsford circle 131 200 10 Toark Rivier circle 62 435 10 Uden circle 250 270 10 Urû'baen circle 175 90 10 Utgard circle 48 20 10 Vroengard circle 152 210 10 Woadark Meer circle 190 107 10 Yazuac # #Special # circle 70 422 40 Zuidelijke Eilanden # circle 625 410 10 Tronjheim circle 612 381 15 Kóstha-mérna circle 615 398 30 Farthen Dûr Trivia * Alagaësia kan worden vergeleken met Scandinavië en de Viking-cultuur. De primitieve technologieën, veel voorkomende landbouw en verhalen over Draken en Magie zijn duidelijke overeenkomsten * Alagaësia kan ook vergeleken worden met middeleeuws Europa. Dit door het voorkomen van bogen, kruisbogen en belegeringswerktuigen de:Alagaësia en:Alagaësia es:Alagaësia fi:Alagaësia fr:Alagaësia it:Alagaësia pl:Alagaesia ru:Алагейзия